Nede
Nedes, also known as Nedic people, were a race of men who existed throughout Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, Skyrim, and Morrowind during the First Era. The Adabal-a reveals they consisted of several indigenous tribes in Cyrodiil, including the Kothringi, the Al-Gemha, Men-of-Ge, Al-Hared and Men-of-Ket.The Adabal-a While Nedes are often considered a single race of man, it has been said that they are more accurately a wide panoply of extremely varied mannish cultures and tribes who eventually would become more united through interactions within Tamriel.Loremaster's Archive – The Slave Rebellion The Imperial race can trace their roots to the Nedic people after they bred with the Atmorans.Micheal Kirkbride's Posts: Out of Atmora (07/10/08) The most notable of Nedes is St. Alessia, who defeated the Ayleid forces which enslaved her people. Appearance Not much is known about the Nedes as they had all died in the ninth century of the first era. In when the Vestige travels back in time they meet multiple Nedic warriors. The Nedes have a similar appearance to modern Imperials and look slightly Nordic. They have skin tone that of Bretons, and have greenish-blue eyes. History Origins Where exactly the Nedes originated from remains a mystery throughout history. The most commonly believed theory is that the Nedes originated from Atmora and migrated to Tamriel in a varying waves that took place during the early-mid Merethic Era. However, according to the famed Imperial scholar, Hasphat Antabolis, the theory that the Nedes came from Atmora has little to no archaeological evidence supporting it. It is speculated that the idea had been implanted in Imperial culture with the coming of the beginnings of the Septim Empire and its Nordic Fatherland principles.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/kurt-kuhlmann-posts Kurt Kuhlmann's Posts: On the origin of Nedes (HA)] The earliest known documented history on the Nedes, within Tamriel, is believed to date back to around ME 1000.Frontier, Conquest Living in the Deathlands of Hammerfell During their time the Nedes lived in the area that is now called Hammerfell. They received numerous invasions from the Ayleids, Dwemer, and Orcs. Despite the attacks the Nedes survived and prospered within their region. They were skilled in stonework and constructed entire cities made of stone. Some ancient cave paintings found in Craglorn seem to imply there were relations between the Nedes and the Orsimer of the region until war broke out between the two races, with the Orcs seemingly being defeated.Orcs of Tamriel, Volume 3 They disappeared from the deathlands after the Yokudans (Ra Gada) came and wiped them out, although their culture had been slowly disappearing for a long time already.Nedes of the Deathlands Enslavement Under the Ayleids , the Nedic queen.]] In the early First Era, the Ayleids had control over central Tamriel, or Cyrodiil. They conspired with Daedra to provide armies for them, and used this power to enslave the races of men, keeping them in line, or murdering them.The Amulet of Kings A Nedic woman by the name of Alessia sought Divine aid. Sources vary on whether it was Kyne or Akatosh who answered her prayers.The Song of Pelinal, Book II Morihaus (who was said to be the son of Kyne), as well as Pelinal Whitestrake, was sent to help her. Nords from Skyrim and rebel Ayleid also helped the slaves overthrow their elven masters.The Last King of the Ayleids Alessia recieved the Amulet of Kings from Akatosh, and blessed her with the blood of dragons. So long as Alessia and her descendants kept true to the Dragon blood, the worship of the Divines, the Dragonfires remained lit, and bore the Amulet of Kings, Akatosh would keep the barriers between Oblivion and Nirn sealed. War with the Chimer During the early First Era, the Nedes were known to have had a war with the Chimer after they had recently arrived in Morrowind.Dialogue with Sorcerer Vunal After a few years, the Nedes controlled an area known as the Stonefalls. Then the Chimer army came from the Inner Sea and brought reinforcements from Vvardenfell. Brothers General Balreth and Legate Sadal were with a small elite force that took refuge in a Daedric Ruin. The brothers sacrificed themselves to create the Brothers of Strife and defeated much of the Nedic army, but had killed many of the Chimer in the process.The Brothers of Strife Because the Chimer had turned into the Dunmer following Azura's curse in 1E 700, it can be known that this battle had taken place prior to that. Disappearance Many events caused the Nede population to shrink in Tamriel, and as of the ninth century of the First Era they had been confined to the Alik'r Desert.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil When the Ra Gada of Yokuda had arrive in 1E 808, they attacked the Nedes. The Nedes had fled to Craglorn but were quickly annihilated by the invaders. While the Nedic people have long since disappeared from Tamriel as a distinct culture and ethnicity, their bloodline still persists through the Imperials of Cyrodiil and to a lesser extent through the Nords of Skyrim. Many Nedes became the ancestors of today's Cyrodilic Imperials, while northern Nedic tribes interbred with the newly arrived invaders from Atmora in the Merethic Era, giving rise to the modern-day bloodlines of Skyrim's Nords. Legacy and descendants Their legacy is passed on by their descendants; mainly the Imperials of Cyrodiil. Despite playing a large part in eradicating the race, much of Nedic culture was also adopted by the Redguards.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell The most notable Nedic legacy was the slave queen St. Alessia's "Amulet of Kings," which was eventually sacrificed by Martin Septim in order to stop the Oblivion Crisis in the third and fourth eras.Events of The Nedic people are still remembered for their profound feats in Metallurgy.Nedic Dueling Swords Few Nedes are known to have survived beyond the First Era, and even fewer remained sane. The most notable was Lamae Beolfag, or Lamae Bal, a young tribeswoman who was transformed by the Daedric Prince Molag Bal into the first known Vampire. Her state of undeath caused her to persist well into the later stages of the Second Era, as well as some of her clan members, who were also Nedic vampires.Opusculus Lamae Bal''Events of Another was Titus Valerius, who came from the First Era. He was brought into the year 2E 582 by The Warrior, who later returns him to his own time once his task is done. The Nedes in Shada's Tear lived as undead due to a curse, though only Nhalan remained conscious out of all of them. A Nedic vampire known as High King Durac lived into the Second Era as well, but was killed by the Vestige in 2E 582. The Imperials are believed the most direct modern descendants of the Nedes.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim'' The Bretons are descendants of both Nedes and elves, though they are more prominently men.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High RockThe Bretons: Mongrels of Paragons? It is claimed that the most traditionally Nedic area of Tamriel is Nibenay, and that the Nibenese people are the closest thing to purebred Nedes. Culture Religion The Nedes were known to have originally worshiped the star oriented beings known as the Celestials, having a particular fascination with the constellations and their aspects.Defaced Nedic Prayer BookLoremaster's Archive: Mysteries Of The Mundus Stones The earliest Cyrodiilic Nedes were known to primarily venerate Shezarr as their patron deity, until they were conquered and enslaved by the elves, eventually taking up the Aldmeri Pantheon. After Alessia's rebellion, in order to appease the Nords who helped and the Nedes who were now accustomed to the Aldmeri Pantheon, she merged the two faiths into the Eight Divines religion.Shezarr and the Divines Architecture The Nedes were known to have been skilled in stonework and made multiple cities and buildings out of stone, though much of it did not survive. One well Nedic ruin was that of Skyreach, built around and within the Dragontail Mountains.Skyreach Explorer, Volume One Notable Nedes *St. Alessia – Founder of the first Cyrodiilic Empire, original bearer of the Amulet of Kings *Lamae Beolfag – First vampire in existence *Titus Valerius – A Nede who was sent forward in time and helped defeat The Serpent *Zal'ik – A Nedic general who defended Shada's Tear against invading Yokudans *Zuathas the Clever-Cutting Man – Nedic healer who helped injured MorihausThe Song of Pelinal, Book IV Appearances * * * – Nede (Online) es:Nede fr:Nédique it:Nede pl:Nede ru:Неды uk:Нед